


An Old Married Couple

by Syberiad



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Badminton, Cetacea, Community: pacificrimkink, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberiad/pseuds/Syberiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely based on a kink meme prompt. Very vaguely. Newton and Hermann argue like an old married because they ARE married, and Raleigh is confused. See tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Married Couple

Those two mad scientists awkwardly attempting to play badminton with each other was the second-to-last thing Raleigh had expected to encounter on his walk around the outside of the Shatterdome. As we all know, there are only two kinds of people in the world who play badminton in such an overwhelmingly awkward manner: Star Wars prequels fans and old married couples.

Raleigh looked disappointed; he’d expected Hermann to at least have better taste than that. “I didn’t know you guys liked the Star Wars prequels," he said as he approached.

Hermann rolled his eyes. “We don’t, we’re just married."

"Yeah wow, dude, wasn’t it obvious?" Newt added as he picked up the shuttlecock and then added: “Shuttlecock is a hilarious word. Totally gonna name our Jaeger/Kaiju hybrid that."

"Please don’t," Hermann said.

Before Raleigh had the chance to inquire further, he heard a strange sound and turned around to behold the absolute last thing he’d been expecting. “Oh shit, a kaiju!" he yelled.

"That’s not a kaiju, that’s just a flying orca." Newton could not possibly sound more exasperated. “Ugh, it’s my turn to buy the groceries. I’ll see you guys later." With that said, he hopped on the orca’s back and flew away.

"Don’t forget to buy condoms, Newton!" Hermann called out after him.

Raleigh nodded silently in approval.

**Epilogue:**

"Hey, Raleigh! Wanna awkwardly play some badminton?" Chuck asked.

Not the least bit surprised, Raleigh only sighed in response.


End file.
